


Working Hard

by prettycheese21



Series: Moving On [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Pining Sherlock, Reunions, Sherlock Being Sherlock, but not in this fic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 14:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: Sherlock gets a surprise when he’s forced to work with an expert on a case.





	Working Hard

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been forever since I’ve actually written something for fun and I found that unacceptable. So I scrapped what I originally had for this part and wrote this instead. Hope it’s somewhat satisfactory!

“I’ve already told Graham I don’t need help. I’m close to catching the killer. I can feel it,” Sherlock snipped to John as they walked into Scotland Yard.

John gave him a stern look. “ _Greg_ has already called in the expert who’s been tracking this guy since the beginning. The least we can do is hear them out. Who knows? They might be able to give you some insight.”

“Impossible. I know everything there is to know about this. This half-wit won’t be able to give anything new. They’ll just be hindrance on my investigation.”

They approached Lestrade’s office for their meeting. To which they were nearly a half hour late for. “Just hear them out, Sherlock.” John opened the door. He stopped abruptly in the doorway when he saw who sat on the other side of Lestrade’s desk. Granted the hair style had changed since your last encounter, but he’d know your face anywhere. “(Y/N)? What’re you- Are you the expert?”

You gave the man a smile and nodded. “That I am.” You then turned to look at Sherlock, your expression falling slightly. “Hello, Sherlock.” Your tone was formal and almost cold. It shocked the others in the room.

Sherlock gave a cordial nod, who was not at all surprised by this greeting. “(Y/N), how nice to see you again.” He was, however, surprised that it was you he’d be working with.

It had been six months since your last conversation. Part of him still wanted to convince you to give him another chance, to pick up where you’d left off. The other louder and more logical part of him realized how idiotic it was to hope for something that would never happen. You’d made that perfectly clear. You and him would have a positive but purely professional relationship. It was simple.

“So where do we start?” (Y/N) asked. “Where are you at in the investigation?”

“Let’s head to my flat,” Sherlock stated. “I can show you my wall.”

John rolled his eyes. “Oh yes. He’s ruined the wall with his-” he gestured wildly “-thoughts.”  
“Oh really now?” (Y/N) chuckled. “This I gotta see.”

As you followed them out to the cab, Sherlock couldn’t help but wonder how long. How long would you be working together? How long would he be graced with your presence? How long would your professional relationship last before you’d disappear out of his life again?

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Want more?  
> Let me know by leaving a kudos and/or a comment!
> 
> Want to request something of your own? You can do that here in the comments or on my tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
